Eighth Year
by Alexander-Alfonz
Summary: After Hogwarts was destroyed by the war won by a certain brunet, all the professors decide to rebuild it. Everyone was given the chance to finish their education that was unfairly taken from them to chase their dreams of making themselves a life for the future. Harry and Draco realize that they harbor the same feelings for each other, but will they make it through the year?
1. Confessions and Realizations

**Hey~ This is my first fanfic so...please go easy on me. I'm quite inexperienced at this so any advice is thoroughly appreciated! Rated M for future lemons, and well...you know the rest. I tried to make this as fluffy as possible so...I hope you like it~  
Thank you in advance ^^**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and any of the characters, as much as I want to. They all belong to J.K Rowling. *cries silently in corner***

The war had ended. Harry had finally won the war - after much struggle of course. Everything was over, all the death subsided, and finally, for once, he was at peace. He was at _peace_. For the first time in his life, he didn't have to worry about dying, defeating and living up to expectations - if he survived. It was all well and gone. He mourned all of his friend's deaths sincerely - especially Fred's. Unfortunately, however, due to the war, Hogwarts had been ruined; crumbled to ash and dust. This stopped all of the students in their seventh year from finishing it.

"You called me, professor?" Harry spoke quietly and respectfully to his former head of house - now Headmistress - Minerva Mcgonagall. He had a deep and underlying respect for her, rooting deep into his soul.  
"Ah, yes. Harry. It's good to see you," she said in a tone that made Harry anticipate bad news. She offered him a small smile of comfort but he brushed it off, refusing to cover up the bad news that his professor needed to tell him. "I just wanted to inform you of this verbally - not just in a letter like the other students. The professors and I have decided to rebuild Hogwarts, along with the Ministry's permission to do so. We have decided to keep all the students for an eighth year to finish their education. They are all required to attend next year." She pressed her mouth into a thin, wavering line; she wanted to see his reaction to the news. His mind wondered idly as he saw a glint in Mcgonagall's hard gaze.  
"That's not all, is it?" he asked, a sigh escaping from his lips.  
"Draco Malfoy is being charged by the Ministry and hasn't been able to reach a verdict," she started, voice wavering slightly at the pronunciation of the former Death Eater. "His parents are already in Azkaban, Harry. The boy has gone through enough. I want you to defend him."  
He looked at her for a moment, slack-jawed, disbelieving a word she had spoken. "What do you me-"  
"Harry," she cut him off in a sharp tone. A warning glance was thrown in his direction. "I know he didn't do any of the things he did willingly. Go and rescue him from the Ministry. He doesn't deserve to rot in Azkaban like his parents."  
He sighed, running a hand through his already messed-up curls of chestnut-colored hair. After much reluctance, he nodded in agreement; as much as he hated to admit it, she was right. He knew that Draco wouldn't have done the things he did willingly. A pang of sympathy racked through his strong frame and he couldn't help but feel sorry for his so-called enemy. "I'll do it."  
Without further discussion, he raised his wand and disapparated with a sharp crack.

 _Everyone was given the option to stay for 8th year to finish Hogwarts. It was only fair to allow them to finish their education to let them chase their former dreams. He followed the Headmistress's request and spoke for Draco Malfoy at the Ministry's court, making him keep his fortune and all his belongings, as well as proving him innocent of all claims against him. He seemed reluctant - of course - but he did it in the end. It took a lot of convincing the Ministry that Draco didn't do anything wrong and refused to raise his wand against Dumbledore. He didn't do anything willingly and...they believed him, after all, he was the Boy-Who-Lived, so he had to be trusted, but in the end, he just used that title to manipulate the Ministry into trusting him. He did what he needed to do._

"Potter?" Draco's voice quivered slightly, rubbing at the wood of his wand. Harry refused to look at him. After all, how could he talk to someone that he supposedly _hated_? They were meant to hate each other, and look at what he's gone and done. Draco let out a huff of annoyance as Harry ignored him. He could not believe that Gryffindors would stoop so low as to ignore people's presences. That was just plain _rude_. He would have taken an insult better than this. "Potter, look at me."  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry snapped, growling low in his throat as he locked his gaze with grey pools of emotionless mercury. "I don't have time for your insults."  
Draco paled in response before taking a step back from the feisty Gryffindor, as if he was just slapped. After much silence, he whispered a small "Thank you."  
Harry stood there, nodding his head. He couldn't seem to get past that lump in his throat that seemed to merge with his guilt. "See you next year, Malfoy." Harry disapparated with a loud crack - again. He was always doing this, running away from conversations - especially Ron and Hermione. He really didn't want to face anyone right now; he just wanted to mull over things until next year. As he thought of it, a fluttery feeling bounced itself in an alien fashion when he thought about seeing Draco Malfoy. It was unknown to him why he would. He knew he was gay - that was well known after his break up with Ginny - but Draco Malfoy?

 _All he could think about was those grey eyes that seemed to be filled with masked emotions and tousled blonde hair - not gelled as usual. He wondered if it was as soft as it seemed. An urge built inside him to run his fingers through it and hold the Malfoy's delicate frame protectively._

Was he in love with Draco? _Yes._ It seemed impossible to him but ever since fourth year, he couldn't get Draco out of his head. He was obsessed with him - picking fights, brawls, anything to get his attention, but was the feeling mutual? _No, and it never will be._

The year came and he was excited and scared of what awaited him. His friends, acquaintances, professors; so many of them anticipating his return. Melancholy flooded through him as he entered platform nine and three quarters, eyes locking onto a couple waiting out for him.  
"Harry!" Hermione cried out, bolting towards him, wrapping him in a hug. He smiled fondly at her, remembering their treasured times together as friends.  
"Mate, I've missed you," Ron's familiar voice occupied his attention, being tossed into another bone-crushing hug. He smiled at them weakly; he didn't want to speak. He didn't know what to say to them after what they all went through. After exchanging pleasantries and talking about their lives, a familiar train pulled up at the station - Hogwarts Express. They climbed onto it hastily, quickly snatching up a cabin to sit altogether at. He looked outside expectantly, finding a mop of blonde hair rush onto the train. _Draco_. His eyes were fixated outside, nodding his head quietly when asked a question, sometimes shrugging his shoulders. He watched Ron and Hermione out of the corner of his eyes as they shared experiences as well as how much they missed each other. He gagged silently at the exchange - he didn't like their PDA. At least not his childhood friends.

They arrived at Hogwarts soon after, and a variety of 'oohs' and 'aahhs' could be heard from every cabin on the train as they looked at the rebuilt castle, grander than ever before. They followed their usual routine: exit the train, get escorted to the Great Hall, hear the new Headmistress's speech. She smiled at them all wryly, looking over the first years. They went through the torturous process of sorting them all out individually. He saw a variety of new faces get put into each of the house - a little bit less in Slytherin. He looked over to the table, seeing all the familiar faces again. Parkinson, Zabini, Greengrass, Higgs...his breath hitched as his eyes locked into those pools of mercury that seemed to keep him in their prison - Draco looked over at him as well, not breaking the gaze. He could see all the sharp angles on his face, the beautiful way one of the corners of his mouth quirked up into a smirk - an expression he was all-too-familiar with.

Draco smirked, trying to cover up the feel of his heart lurching in his chest as he felt those emerald green eyes boring into him, immediately looking down to his plate, picking at his dinner quietly with a fork. He owed so so much to Harry now, yet he couldn't even bring himself to look the boy's way. He couldn't believe all the horrible things he'd done to the male in the past, all the things he said...yet Harry had stood by his side in court with the Ministry of Magic, cleared his name, allowed him to keep the Malfoy Manor for himself, prevented him from going to Azkaban. He hated owing him so much...he glanced up to find Harry still staring at him, messing with his sleeves and getting up from the table. He couldn't take this.

Harry huffed in annoyance. Just like that, the tables were turned. Draco is running away from him instead of him running away. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks, his thoughts suddenly turning to where Draco was going. He sighed, deciding to follow him, his goal set on confronting him. Ron and Hermione protested - that was to be anticipated from leaving, but he just brushed them off, excusing himself. He would tell him today how he felt about the blonde boy. He couldn't take a year of torture and frustration. He summoned up all of his Gryffindor courage and stalked silently after him, biting his lip in anticipation.

Draco continued pulling at his sleeves as he stepped out of the great hall, turning in the corridor and heading outside. He had been an idiot to accept the offer of coming to Hogwarts for an 8th year to finish his schooling, he couldn't handle being around all the people he'd hurt; he couldn't handle the younger students looking at him like he was some monster. Then again - he knew he must be. He stepped out onto the covered bridge, running his bony fingers through his light blond hair and leaning against the railing, looking out over the lake and hills far beyond Hogwarts, unaware of the footsteps approaching him.

"Dra-I mean, M-Malfoy," Harry stuttered, a nervous shiver travelling down his spine. The way the grey eyes bore into his very soul made his chest tighten with butterflies - as cheesy as it sounded. Draco, to him, was like a drug. He wanted him so bad, but he couldn't get him. He knew Draco hated him but...he couldn't bring himself to care. He could at least tell the truth to him, and not lie about his feelings to him. _Draco deserved that_. Harry squirmed in his place, looking at him with wide, nervous eyes. His eyes danced with apprehension and he couldn't help but stick his bottom lip in-between his teeth, biting it. "I-I-I need to talk to you."

Draco jumped as he heard someone behind him, swiveling around and grasping onto the railing behind him, frowning as he saw Harry walking up to him. Perfect Harry Potter, with his messy hair and maroon scarf wound around his neck, his glasses crooked on his nose. "Um...what is it?" the blond mumbled, refusing to look at him once again, heart pounding in his chest with nerves. Why did Harry want to talk to him? Couldn't the boy just...go away? No matter how much Draco wanted him closer, wanted him to come closer and grab him and fulfill all those stupid fantasies Draco used to have when they were younger...They couldn't be like that, Harry would never want him like that, Draco Malfoy was a death eater, he couldn't ever be forgiven for what he'd done or attempted to do. When the boy didn't answer, he started to get worried. It scared Draco sometimes that he could see himself being happy with Harry but he squashed that with an air of constant annoyance. "What do you need, Harry? Finally collecting on one of the many favors I owe you...?" He snapped sharply, looking at Harry and trying to think about how he actually used Harry's name. Draco didn't know if he could hide his feelings with superiority anymore because it was impossible for him to actually feel superior to anyone. He was just a giant mess now.

Harry jumped at the use of his first name, completely ignoring the statement before reality dawned on him. "Um...Draco...I have to tell you-" he cut himself off with a sharp intake of air that came stabbing him in the chest. He was so close to confessing to him, telling him how he felt...but he was so nervous. Hopes filled him with bubbly giddiness while the reality of his thoughts steeled themselves for the certain rejection that was to follow. "I know you hate me...but just hear me out...please..." His eyes became glassy with tears and he couldn't bring himself to look into Draco's beautiful eyes, that he knew was going to melt him on the inside. "I-I..."

Draco's eyes widened when Harry said the Draco hated him and when the other's eyes started watering. He made the golden boy cry. He would be lynched. "Harry don't cry. I don't hate you at all. I just don't know how to react with out being an arse," he explained, setting his arms down from the railing to go comfort Harry because seeing the guy so nervous and unable to talk was making him beyond nervous. He never felt this way before and was glad they used each other's first name but really hoped they would be at least friends.

Harry looked up at Draco, one tear escaping from the corner of his eye. His hand reached out to Draco's in a small plea of comfort. He finally got the courage to say it...just three little words. He leaned into the taller male, wanting to be as close to him as possible. "I love you," he whispered in a small voice, barely audible over the rustle of leaves that came from below. He flinched almost immediately, waiting for the litany of verbal abuse that Draco would usually say to him but for some reason...he had hope inside him that maybe, just maybe...Draco would love him back, but it was small and fragile...almost crushed from the unrelenting fear of rejection.

Draco took Harry's hand because it comforted him and blushed brightly when Harry said those things. He felt like this was a horrible joke and was ready to tell Harry off for making fun of him and playing a terrible joke but he realized he was dead serious. The hardness in those emerald green eyes were undeniable. He hesitated for a moment but leaned down and kissed Harry softly. He couldn't think of anything to say so this was all he could do to prove his feelings for the brunet.

Harry yelped in surprise and stumbled into the embrace that Draco offered, accepting the comfort from the warmer body. His arms hesitantly wrapped around the blond's hips, pressing as close to Draco as possible as he kissed back, the sweet and chaste touch of lips making his knees tremble with desire and love. He felt as though he could fall apart in Draco's hands, safe and secure, only to be put back together carefully by the blonde. It scared him how much he trusted Draco with him - even though he loved him. It made him want to rely on the blonde every passing moment.

Draco broke away with a blush and scratched his arm again. It was a bad habit and he knew there was welts on it from the other times he scratched. He didn't notice that he actually drew blood - he didn't care; all he could focus on was how amazing Harry was. He felt like there was a weight lifted off his chest; he glanced back at Harry and spoke quietly, but firmly. "I do too."

Harry looked down, only to see the blood dripping from the wounds on his arms. He took the arm, completely entranced by the welts on the arm. He brought his lips on the wound, kissing it softly, hoping to relieve it from any pain the blond was in. "Draco..." he breathed out the name, voice almost like a caress against the skin. "Does it hurt?" He rubbed the skin lovingly, took his wand out and muttered a quick healing charm on it. It hurt him inside to know that Draco did this to himself.

Draco took his arm back and quickly rolled his sleeve over his tattoo. "It's fine." He hated that Harry had to see what he was most ashamed of. It was disgusting and he just wanted to carve it out of his skin. Draco rather it scarred than see that skull and snake. It felt nice having Harry care for his arm and wanted that all the time. "It's okay Harry. I hardly notice." It was a lie and he knew it, but all he could think about was losing himself in those green orbs full of warmth.

"No, it's not...You're worth caring about," Harry argued in a small voice, almost like a squeak. He blushed madly as he stared at the lips that kissed him...it made his stomach clench with want and desire. He stayed close to the blonde male, not wanting to move away. He could tell the years of quidditch made him strong, tall and muscular. He rubbed his hands on the abdomen of Draco, in awe of the hard muscle underneath. "Draco..." he said again, almost rolling the word off his tongue. He wanted to keep saying it...just because he could say it - heck - he wanted to go in the halls shouting the name just because he loved the owner of the name.

Draco blushed brightly and wrapped his arms around Harry. He was taller than Harry but the other was so much more muscular than him. Draco was just lean and had the basic forms of the muscle. He hugged Harry close and smiled as he just stayed with Harry "Thank you, Harry," he answered, wanting to prove he was Harry's and that Harry was his. He was always the possessive type. Draco just hoped Harry didn't mind too much.

Harry's heart just melted at the sound of that. He loved being Draco's. He could get used to this feeling, the high of being with Draco, having strong, warm and safe arms wrapped around him. He breathed in Draco's intoxicating scent, nuzzling the crook of the blond's neck. He placed small, feathery kisses along the jaw of his new lover, standing on his toes to reach up. "We have charms soon..." he reminded reluctantly, but didn't move from the embrace.

Draco hummed slightly. "When did you start following the rules?" he replied brassily, raising a sassy eyebrow. They laughed together as they reminisced the moments shared between them in the last couple of years, making their own private jokes as they skipped the first class of the year.

 **Well, I hope you like it. It's not much, but I hope that it's alright. Any reviews would be appreciated~ Suggestions would be nice. Thank you all again. *^^* If you spot any grammatical errors, as well as spelling ones, just point them out to me and I'll do my best to fix them :)**


	2. Secret Meetings

**Hello~ You can't believe how much time I invested into this for you all. I hope you like this chapter. Any reviews and advice will be well appreciated! Thank you all so much. Let's get onto the story~ :3**

Harry trudged silently along the halls of Hogwarts, huddled under his trusty invisibility cloak, clutching the Marauder's map. He chuckled silently to himself whenever he spoke the words that allowed it to reveal itself; he really was up to no good. Meeting secretly with Draco Malfoy no less - he wasn't sure if Fred and George would approve of his use of the map but he couldn't bring himself to care. It always gave him a nervous pounding in his chest whenever he sneaked out like this, anticipating Draco's actions and words that would be said this night. He felt like the luckiest person alive to have Draco Malfoy as his lover; he'd always had sleepless nights about the blond boy and his grey eyes. He hitched his breath as he heard a shuffle behind him and immediately turned around to the source of the noise, wand clutched tightly in his right hand. It was only Mr. Filch's cat. He breathed out a long sigh of relief and kept a steady pace towards the Room of Requirement; Draco had chosen that location out of the safe secrecy it held for them both. With a sharp turn, he took off his cloak in one swift movement upon seeing his blond.

"Harry," Draco offered a smirk as a greeting as he said the name, letting the foreign word roll off his tongue; it never ceased to create a sensual shudder to run down the other's back. He kept a hand on the door, visually picturing a comfortable room for them both; something modern and plush. Maybe a fireplace by the bed and a few candles would be good for them both on this night. He smiled devilishly at the thought; Harry soon noticed that look and turned scarlet under the the hard stare of the grey eyes. With a low chuckle, he gave the door a small push and ushered the brunet inside.

Harry held his breath at the room he stepped in; it was spacious and wide, with pure as porcelain white on the walls, holding a large king-size bed furnished with layers of cleverly placed blankets and pillows. The space was only illuminated by sandalwood scented candles, giving the room an inviting warmth. He noticed a fireplace tucked in the corner of the room that crackled away, oblivious to the outside forces. One light grey double couch was in front of it - three black, white and gold colored pillows decorated it. It was so modern - so muggle. He didn't expect Draco to come up with something like this; he was expecting something more traditional but he was happy with this too - anything Draco did made him happy and giddy inside.

Draco noticed Harry's silence as he studied the room before him. This was not surprising him; he knew Harry wouldn't expect him to do this. "Like it?" he purred as he came up behind Harry and wound his arms around his brunet protectively. He nipped the lobe of the ear as he breathed in the brunet's intoxicating scent; it made heat pool down to his stomach. Being with Harry made him excited in a way no one else made him - it was almost terrifying thinking about what he did with Harry, because he didn't want to go too fast to leave the Gryffindor running away, spent of all his courage. _He wanted Harry to be his and only his._

Harry let out a long groan as he felt Draco playing with his ear; it was a delicious feeling to have the blond boy do what he saw fit of him. "Y-Yes. I like it very much, especially the bed," he squeaked out, his mind already clouded with the high of being with Draco. _His Draco._ He leaned back onto the blonde, letting himself be immersed in the warmth and protection he provided. He already felt his rational thoughts escape him as he felt a tightening in his black skinny jeans; he refused to wear trousers. Draco was right - he had no regard for rules. He could feel a bulge growing behind him, pressing onto his rear.

Draco chuckled lowly again as he felt Harry lean onto him, almost demanding more, but Draco didn't want to rush this. He pulled away from Harry suddenly, wrapping his hand around the other's; he leaded Harry to the bed and laid down on it, then pulled Harry beside him, both of them facing each was low enough that he could place his chin atop the other's head but opted to run his fingers through the mussed locks of chestnut-colored hair while using the other arm to pull Harry flush against him. He sighed contently at the closeness of each other and proceeded to press his lips against the brunet's in a sweet and chaste fashion; he tried to portray his love through that kiss - sweet and long. It made him feel at ease whenever he kissed Harry like this - it reminded him of the first kiss that was shared between them on the balcony when they confessed each other.

Harry wound his hesitant arms around his lover's neck as he kissed back, moving his lips against the other's, creating a delicious friction between them. It made him moan into that kiss, adding lust into the mix. The kiss transformed from affection into a heated rhythm of pressing and moving. This was his favorite feeling. Knowing that Draco's lips were against his and kissing him, of all people, made his heart constrict with a distinct feeling of being inseparable and connected. They finally broke the kiss after what seemed to be a long while with reluctance, both drained of air to breathe. Harry let his head rest atop Draco's chest, hearing the steady thump of his lover's heart; it brought him ease. He felt sleep seep into the cracks of his mind and he couldn't help but lock his eyelids shut, unable to muster the energy to keep them longer any further. He cuddled closer to Draco, trusting him to let himself fall asleep in his arms. With a final burst of energy, he muttered a small "I love you." into Draco's chest.

Draco found it cute when he saw Harry close his eyelids and rest on his chest. He didn't protest - of course - if anything, he encouraged it, pulling the covers on top of each other. After he saw Harry nod off to sleep, he followed him, lust and passion forgotten, and let sleep consume his mind as well as dreams of a certain green-eyed brunet.

 **I hope you all like it! Not too short, right? If it is, just tell me. I'm right now trying to figure out how much I should put into each chapter so any advice offered will be great. Thank you all for reading. I'll work hard on the next chapter and try to update quickly for you all~ Bye bye :3**


	3. Coming Out

**Hi! I'm sorry for not updating quickly, because of ... other things.. I procrastinate a lot ! Okay? Okaysss. Well, I hope you like this chapter and don't forget that reviews are appreciated thoroughly. Have fun reading!**

* * *

Harry yawned as he shifted on the bed, searching for a certain blonde that he held dear to his heart. Upon the discovery that the other side of the luxurious bed was empty, he groaned; it was morning, wasn't it? He didn't want to face Ron and Hermione. They'd only ask questions and be shocked. It was too early in the morning to think about that anyway. With a burst of energy and a desperate search for Draco…his Draco, he cracked an eye open and peeled the covers of the bed away from him. He heard footsteps and sat up immediately, sighing when his eyes met with those beautiful orbs of mercury.

Draco decided to get up early that morning, feeling his limbs wrapped lovingly around a certain brunet. With a kiss to Harry's forehead, he detached himself cautiously, trying not to rouse his lover awake. Requesting a shower and loo from the room, he stripped off his clothes; he always took showers when something was on his mind. Thoughts swirled themselves in his mind as he stepped under the warm spray of relaxing water, feeling his muscles visibly soften. Slipping into his familiar routine, he cleaned himself thoroughly – especially his hair. Turning off the shower, he cast a quick tempus charm, learning that they were one hour away from breakfast in the Great Hall. He wrapped a loose towel low on his hips and walked out of the shower, deciding to wake Harry up before they missed breakfast. He sighed when he saw Harry staring up at him, gulping slightly.

"Morning Harry," he greeted, breaking the gaze that Harry seemed to keep. "We should start getting ready – breakfast in the Great Hall is waiting for us."  
Harry groaned and flopped back onto the bed, arms reaching out to Draco; it was a silent plea for him to hold him. Within seconds, the blonde's arms wrapped around Harry's waist and he was pulled up to be carried bridal style. He yelped in surprise and flushed profusely, burying his head in Draco's neck. "Put me down – Draco!" he whined, shifting in the blonde's arms. He was only met with a low chuckle and a smirk, accompanied by a melodic voice.  
"Alright."  
He was let down on a couch carefully and handed his school uniform by pale hands. He nodded his head and started to dress, stalkily watching Draco in the corner of his eye as he unwrapped the towel from his hips when he turned his back to Harry – who had huffed in annoyance.  
"Trying to perv on me now, eh Potter?" came the teasing remark as he realised he was caught.  
"Only admiring from afar, Malfoy," he snapped, sighing as he slipped on his tie as the last apparel of clothing.

Draco smirked as he buttoned the last of his shirt's awfully tiny buttons. His mind wandered off as he turned to face the brunet. His mind wandered briefly as he stared into those deep emerald eyes, feeling himself getting drowned in them. Shaking his head slightly, he snapped out of his trance. "What are we going to do about your friends?" he asked hesitantly, dreading this moment. Harry probably would choose his friends before Draco. He wasn't anything special, right? He didn't have the history like the Weasel and the Mudblood had with him. An envious thorn grew inside Draco as he exhaled slowly, trying to calm down his raging possessiveness. Harry was his, and only his….he didn't want to share his things.  
"They'll just have to learn to accept it," came the nonchalant answer. The blonde sputtered for a moment before grimacing.  
"You're messing with me, right?" Draco scoffed, huffing in annoyance. The bloody Gryffindor had to pick this time of all times to mess with him. The blonde's feelings were not to be taken lightly.  
Lips pressed onto his in an urgent fashion; he groaned into the kiss needily before feeling a pair of hands sneak on his shoulders. After some time, they reluctantly pulled away from each other – both were oxygen deprived.  
"I'm not," the brunet said in a reassuring tone, running a hand down the blonde's side. "Let's go."

* * *

After some hand holding/pulling down the corridors and some protests from a flushed blonde, Harry had finally managed to pull Draco down the last corner and enter into the Great Hall. A silence followed their arrival as they stood there, hands enveloped, facing each other.  
"Which table do you want to sit at?" Draco piped up, trying to fight the blush on his cheeks. The Great Hall rendered silent as he silently registered the glare of a certain Weasel and Weaselette.  
"I'm fine with either," Harry spoke in a hushed tone, however, it could still be heard from all over the Great hall.  
"Slytherin it is," Draco smiled fondly before leaning down and giving the brunet's cheek a quick kiss, tugging in the direction of the Slytherin table.

"What do you think you're doing, huh Malfoy?!" the Weasel boomed, shattering the silence in the Great Hall and hushing the gasps from the Gryffindor table.  
"Having breakfast with my boyfriend, Weasel," Draco sniped back before starting to walk away with a silent Harry to the other side of the Great Hall. "Grow a pair of eyes once a while." Silence followed, with more silence, until he could hear arguments break across each table.  
Draco sighed as he sat down next to Harry who was seated in front Blaise. People were known to have such dramas.  
"Knew you had it in you, Draco. You've got yourself one fine wizard, if I do say so myself," Blaise wagged his eyebrows suggestively at Harry, who only laughed in return. Pansy sat arms crossed in front of her chest, shaking her head disapprovingly.  
"Get your own Gryffindor, Zabini," Draco huffed dramatically, pouting as he reached an arm around the brunet's waist, holding him flush to his body. He breathed in the intoxicating scent of what could only be Harry, and ran another hand in those messy, yet soft locks. "Love you," he whispered into the brunet's ear before hearing a quiet "Love you too."  
"Room of Requirement after class?" Draco murmured into the brunet's ear before nipping it playfully.  
"Of course."

* * *

Draco had broken away from class with Blaise almost an hour ago, waiting in the Room of Requirement for golden boy Potter of all people to come see him. He really couldn't believe how they got together like this, how comfortable they were together but as their nights together grew more frequent and he finally felt comfortable calling Harry his lover, he started to realize just how much he adored the boy's attention and presence. It was nice, whether they were cuddling or snogging or comforting each other, and he hoped they could continue meeting up like this. The blond looked up from where he was laying down on one of the sofas in the hidden room, a book in his hands and his hair out of place, lips twitching into a smile as Harry came in, the doors swinging shut behind him with a lock. "Hey Harry," Draco hummed, looking back down at his book, as if disinterested in the boy, when he was really the opposite of disinterested.

Harry grinned at the Malfoy heir before replying. "Hey Draco," he greeted cheerfully, hoping to capture his attention. He walked the short length across the room and sat himself down on a chair opposite of the blonde's. He couldn't ever tire of staring at Draco's gorgeous features, especially the eyes and that indescribably soft hair. He bit his lip and flushed, looking away for a moment before feeling his eyes linger at Draco for a moment too long. He couldn't help the way he reacted every time he saw Draco in private like this, so calm, and beautiful; the way he looked when he was concentrating on something, or contemplating and the way he could see amusement dance in the blonde's eyes when he was musing to himself. It intrigued him to the point where he thought he would memorise those features forever, haunting his every dream. Snapping out his train of thought, he tried to appear as collected as he could muster. "How are you?"

"Lovely. I'm enjoying my book." Draco hummed as he turned a page before looking over at Harry, biting down on his lower lip and fighting back an amused grin as he saw the way the other boy was staring at him, his green eyes filled with admiration. The blond's heart fluttered at the thought of Harry staring like that and he shut his book, setting it down on the coffee table and stretching his arms behind his head, hanging them over the arm rest. "Aren't you going to come kiss me? I missed you all day, Blaise and Pansy wouldn't leave me without hearing the end of it..." he huffed over dramatically, a sorry pout on his pink lips as his eyes flickered over Harry's frame, admiring how relaxed Harry always looked, his tie loose around his neck and his hair as messy as ever.

Harry almost leaped up at Draco's words, before stopping himself from falling down. How could he be so clumsy? "If you say so," he said with renewed enthusiasm, arms reaching to cup the blonde's cheek with one hand and the other to hold him around the waist before leaning in, ghosting his breath just centimetres away from those plump lips. His face was flushed, but he was determined. Slowly, but finally, he closed the gap between them, just a simple press, until he started to lean in further, knees apart on each side on Draco's legs, supporting his weight on the blonde's lap. He could feel the familiar desire dancing in chest with his skin almost aching to be touched.

* * *

 **I hope you guys liked it! Again, I'm really sorry for not updating, but I procrastinate a lot! I'm really sorry! Reviews and any advice is appreciated. *^^***


	4. Friendships

**Hey. It's me again. I'm sorry T-T This chapter is boring. This chapter is pretty much a filler. Don't be too harsh. Please?**

Harry awoke cold and his head thumping with an ear splitting headache. Slowly, to his horror, he realised he was in the Gryffindor boys dorm. Immediately, he let out a groan of disappointment and reached to his bedside, tugging his glasses on and blinked, bleary eyed, as a certain red-head came into focus. He tried to turn away and dismiss him entirely but thought better of it. He should have seen this coming.  
"It's about time you woke up, Harry," a voice clipped angrily and you could obviously tell that whoever was talking was clenching their jaw. "We need to talk."  
Harry's voice practically dripped sarcasm. "Oh, really?" He prodded his so-called best mate with his gaze and then turned around, not wanting to be confronted. His bangs fell atop of his eyelids in order to conceal him from sight. A million thoughts were racing through his mind.  
"Why the ferret?" asked Ron, cringing as he attempted to ask the question. "He's a death eater, and he should be in Azkaban like the rest of his shitty family."  
"Excuse me…..?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows in anger as he heard the redhead refer to his boyfriend as a ferret. Merlin knows how logical thoughts got through the thick skull of Ron after all they've been through. "Is this what you call talking?"  
"It's true!" Ron cried, his voice rising an octave, much to the embarrassment of a few gryffindors that stared at them openly. "The bloody ferret probably is feeding you amortentia potions, isn't he?!"  
Harry turned beet red as he felt anger rise and rise in his throat as he bit down an insult or two to throw back. He was brimming with magic – hot, angry, out to kill type of magic – the one that could make anyone cringe. "You're as stupid as Draco describes you. No wonder he acts the way he does around you." He immediately regretted the line as he said it.  
"Bugger off," Ron said a little too quickly before muttering something unintelligible under his breath and making a low sound in his throat – a growl. He huffed and turned away, storming off.

'He acts like a git sometimes,' Harry thought, feeling wary before he cast a quick tempus charm; he climbed out of bed reluctantly – the only reason he got up was so he could see Draco in the Great Hall. 'Was I too harsh?' he asked himself as he brooded quietly in his own little way. Everyone kept their distance from him – the anger had not left him and the others could sense it. They were terrified; they'd never seen Harry lose it like this. Even the slightest whisper could set him off at this point.

Harry strode in the halls, head held high, as he contemplated under the scrutinizing stare of the students. Most of them cast him sideways looks but time to time, he could see people openly staring at him, disapproval written clearly on their faces. He only dismissed their presence. Some he even ignored entirely. He couldn't help the ache in his chest that seemed to linger as he kept of thinking of his friends. Harry let his mind wander to his friendships, seeing if the rest of them would approve or not. Just before he could step foot in the Great Hall, a strong - yet feminine - arm yanked him back. He growled low in his throat and turned around, only to be shocked with the appearance of one of his best bushy haired friends – Hermione. She had bags under her eyes and looked overall lethargic. He couldn't help the frown that was plastered on his face as he anticipated the conversation they were about to have.  
"Hermione," he greeted, unsure of how to react to his best friend's presence. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm absolutely great," she said after a short pause. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm happy for you."  
Harry stood, slack jawed. Another small smile crept on his face as he leaned in and wrapped his arms around her. "Thank you," he whispered, truly grateful for his friend to stay by his side.  
"I can't say the same for Ron, though," she chuckled, but quickly huffed in annoyance. "I'll try to get him to come around. He's always been stubborn."  
With a nod of his head, he turned around and finally walked into the Great Hall with a grin that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

* * *

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, next to an empty space while his two friends occupied the two spaces in front of him. All was well; they seemed to know him better than anyone else. They seemed to be conversing quite loudly compared to the others. Every since the outing of his relationship with Harry, everyone seemed to want to keep their distance from him more than ever. Some even ignored his presence or coughed uncomfortably in his presence - however - if it wasn't for his friends, he'd be utterly lonely.  
"I still don't understand why him – of all people, it had to the Chosen One," complained Pansy. "And here, I always thought you'd end up with Blaise."  
Blaise blanched figuratively. "Him? Are you being serious? I'd rather have Longbottom on his knees than him any day. Have you seen his mood swings? Or the way he swears at you in the morning? Or how he hogs the bathroom every single morning?"  
"Excuse me, I'm still here. Living and all," Draco huffed dramatically, gesturing to himself with the utmost elegance one could master in the morning.

The conversation stilled as soon as Draco spotted a familiar mop of brown hair that only a certain Gryffindor could pull off.  
"Harry!" he shouted, waving his arm in the air from the Slytherin table, earning many confused and rather aloof glances. "Come eat here!"  
His eyes gleamed as he smiled at the Gryffindor who he had just captured the attention of. With a sigh, the brunet walked over and sat at the empty space next to the blonde. Together, they ate breakfast, completely serene in each other's presence and taking comfort in knowing that no matter what anyone says, they'll still be together.

* * *

Harry and Draco smiled at each other as they walked hand in hand to Potions together. They respectfully ignored the horde of girls that seemed to be following their every move. It annoyed them that Madam Pomfrey that morning had to ask them to be more 'considerate' with their 'public display of affection' since many students from the female faculty had been caught fainting in their presence as well as having nose bleeds. "For the good of the students" she had said precisely. It wasn't their fault that most of the Ravenclaw girls couldn't keep their fangirling to a minimum. A small squeeze from Draco's hand snapped Harry out of his thoughts as they walked to a desk, sitting next to each other.

"Today, we will be brewing a mild amortentia potion," Professor Slughorn explained. Most of the students paled as they eyed their sitting partners. They started conversing immediately, voicing their concerns out and aloud.  
"Sir, isn't this potion illegal?" Pansy said as she shuffled away from Finnigan.  
"What type of class is this – wait – don't answer that, Ron. It's a rhetorical question," was Hermione's comments as she tried to explain to Ron what a rhetorical question was.  
"I am not being seduced by Longbottom, thank you very much. I think I can do that without a potion," was Blaise's voice.  
With a wave of Professor Slughorn's hand, he quietened the students down, wary and tired. "I will not be hearing any other complaints. It's only temporary."  
All the students had no idea of what lay ahead of them.

 **Tell me any ideas, yeah. I'm trying to make this interesting. I can't do that without ideas or advice. Please PM me any ideas or review! Thank you all! ^^**


End file.
